Officer (Jinavia)
A Jinavian Officer is a member of an Armed Force who holds a position of authority. Officers in the Imperial Armed Forces represent the highest rank. Officers receive an appointment by the Emperor, and are confirmed in their position according to the Imperial Constitutions. In the Jinavian military, officers are managers and leaders. Their duty is to understand and utilize skills of the other officers and troops underneath them to achieve victory: the technical expertise is not necessary and hold mostly by senior NCOs and by Warrant Officers. Enlisted soldiers are segregated from officers the in many facets of military life. Facilities accommodating needs such as the mess hall, bunks and domiciles, and general recreation are separated between officers and enlisted personnel. This class system is focused on discouraging fraternization and encouraging professional and ethical relations between military personnel. Officers are from the landed, ruling or professional classes and are socially treated as gentlemen. Officers do not routinely perform physical labour; they typically supervise enlisted soldiers/other ranks, either directly or via NCOs. Officers do perform physical labour when operationally required to do so. This class difference is also reflected in the terminology used to describe officers: in recruiting material officers will be described as members of the profession of arms, as opposed to other ranks who will typically be equated to tradesmen, with soldiering (as opposed to officering) described as a trade. The social gulf between officers and "troop" is also a psychological enabler that allows the officers to keep the social distance required to lead and command effectively. Low ranking officers are called "Junior officers" or "company grade officers" (taking from Army-related combat tasks) because they make the tactical decisions that have direct, visible outcomes. Above the "Junior officers" there are "Senior officers" or "field grade officers", those whose purview is wider. They should have a better idea of the big picture, and they are not expected to execute basic tasks as often as their lower ranking counterparts. General (or Flag) officers are expected to understand military policy, manage civilian-military relations and form strategic objectives. Generals and Admirals do not usually man the machine guns and spray fire at the enemy. Officers derive authority directly from the Sovereign and, as such, hold a Commission charging them with the duties and responsibilities of a specific office or position. Officers are typically the only persons, in a military environment, able to act as the commanding officer, according to the most technical definition of the word, of a military unit. A superior officer is an officer with a higher rank than another officer. To emphasize the status, have the right to wear the "Colours of the Emperor" and wearing a sky blue scarf. Those who join the ranks of Officers is in fact considered a non-titled noble. Traditionally it prepends the N.H. (Nobilis Homo) the names of the generals but in fact is not sanctioned by any standards, only by Tradition. Officers' noble status is limited to your life, and is not transferable. Non-noble Officers are senior in rank on social occasions than the simple noble "qualified to bear arms", that is without specific titles, but are below the titled nobility, even of patricians and knights. For officers of all arms and services is socially mandatory practice horse-riding, hunting, and of horseracing. Corps and Arms more involved are Cavalry, the Horse Artillery and the Gendarmerie. Non-commissioned officers (NCOs) in positions of authority (for example the Station Commanders of the Gendarmerie) can be said to have control or charge rather than command per se, although the use of the word "command" to describe any use of authority is howsoever official and authorized: they are "commanders" of the post or the unit, but formally and substantially, who helds the ultimate responsibility of the same unit is the nearest "Commanding officer". Officers are subdivided into three classes: * General/Flag Officers * Senior/Line Officers * Junior Officers There is an other category: * Warrant Officers Commissioned officer Commissioned officers receive training as leadership and management generalists, in addition to training relating to their specific military occupational speciality or function in the military. Jinavia has set the goal of having their officer corps university-educated trough several "Academies", although exceptions exist to accommodate officers who have risen from the non-commissioned ranks (e.g. the battlefield commission) or officers who are born into a noble family customarly entitled to bear an effective military commission. Promotion to General/Flag Rank For permanent promotion to General or Flag Officer rank, the officers in possession of the requirements are reviewed by an Advance Committee, composed of General Officers or Admirals of their same Armed Force. An officer must complete at least one three-years service in another Armed Force to reach the level of Flag or General Officer. The Advance Committee draws up a list of of officers recommended for promotion. The list is sent to the Chief of the Imperial General Staff, the Minister of War and Deputy Minister of the Armed Forces for review before they are formally handed over to the Emperor, in order to be considered. The Emperor appoints the officers worth to be promoted drawn from this list, after consulting the Minister of War and possibly the particular Chief of the Armed Force. The Emperor may also appoint any officer who meets the requirements that is not on the list, if it is in the interest of the Empire, but it is very uncommon. The House of Peers should not oppose the appointment of a general officer before the appointment is effective. Once the appointment is confirmed, the officers are definitely promoted and allowed to assume the position or the position they deserve. Brevet Commission In the Military of Jinavia brevet refers to a warrant authorizing a commissioned officer to hold a higher rank by courtesy or in recognition of great merits. Officially both titles are used, as: "Major and Brevet Lieutenant Colonel". The term designates promotions given on such occasions as a Coronation, or the termination of a great war. Officers and Military orders Alongside Iron Cross and the Order of Saint George, there are two main military orders which are used in order to award valiant and meritorious officers: Military Order of the Archangel Michael (higher) and (lower) Military Order of the Imperial Crown. Awards are regulated by the Military Honours Act and follow an ascending criteria: * Second Lieutenant and equivalent ranks: No order; * Lieutenant and equivalent ranks: Knight of the Military Order of the Imperial Crown; * Captain and equivalent ranks: Knight of the Military Order of the Archangel Michael; * Major and equivalent ranks: Officer of the Military Order of the Imperial Crown; * Lieutenant Colonel and equivalent ranks: Officer of the Military Order of the Archangel Michael; * Colonel and equivalent ranks: Commander of the Military Order of the Imperial Crown; * General of Brigade and equivalent ranks: Commander of the Military Order of the Archangel Michael; * General of Division and equivalent ranks: Grand Officer of the Military Order of the Imperial Crown; * Corps General and equivalent ranks: Grand Officer of the Military Order of the Archangel Michael; * Army General and equivalent ranks: Knight Grand Cross of the Military Order of the Imperial Crown; * General Marshal, Marshal and Marshal of the Empire and equivalent ranks: Knight Grand Cross of the Military Order of the Archangel Michael. Category:Jinavia